Shinigamis, Fangirls, Detectives, Killers, Oh My!
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: A pair of teenage girls are watching Death Note at midnight. Their TVs start to glow strangely, but nothing happens... just then. So that means nothing strange is going to happen at all, right?
1. Throwing Plushies, Floating Notebooks

**1. Throwing Plushies, Floating Notebooks**

"Dude!" Reneey said into her cell phone at twelve AM while watching Death Note along with her best friend, Lyn, who was several states away in Tennessee.

"Remind me again why I'm watching anime shows instead of washing dishes or feeding cats or addressing envelopes or one of the million other things I _should_ be doing?" Lyn's voice asked through the phone, followed by a heavy sigh.

"We need to plot ways to kill L in front of him just to creep him out!" Reneey said with a giggle as she hugged her L plushie.

"You're forgetting, Rea: anime show," Lyn said, rolling her green eyes and cracking her neck. "Argh, all this staying up until time to get up crap is messing with my head... and my coordination skills..."

"Still, you are so lucky this is the second episode. If it was like the eighteenth, you would be lost."

"Because I wouldn't be already if it weren't for your random recapping and spewing of info and the fact that you sent me seven freaking episodes by now..."

"Eh, it works out either way. Hmm... Light's hair is orange... Well, it looks orange."

"I can't tell if it's supposed to be blond or brown... If it's blond, he so deserves to be kicked. No evil leader of the world or whatever shall ever be BLOND."

"Eh, who knows? But all I know is that L Lw... Law... However you pronounce his last name and Light will not die," Reneey hmphed.

"L Lawliet and Light Yagami," Lyn reeled off instantly. She paused for a second, laughed, and asked, "How sad is it that I know their names better than the obsessed fangirl?"

"I know their names, I just can't pronounce them," Reneey said, rolling her almond eyes.

"Not my fault you have a Russian accent," Lyn shot back. "Or a Uzbekistani accent... or whatever. I have an accent, too... It's just that Southern accents aren't as hard to get rid of or as impairing to everyday speech."

"Well, L is part Russian, English, German, and you have to guess between Italian or French, and he has no accent!"

"Again.. anime character. Don't care. The only anime character I care about is Seto Kaiba. Well, and the annoying cliche anime girls like Tea and Misa. Them I just wanna push off the nearest skyscraper, though."

"I wanna have a shinigami, and it will not look ugly."

"Hate to break it to you, hon, but I think they're _all_ ugly."

"Even Rem looks ugly!"

"I think that might have something to do with the whole death god thing, Rea..."

"... I wanna steal Ryuk's earring..."

"You would."

"Don't you wanna steal it?"

"A strange looking earring from a death god? Gee, lemme think about that for a second... Hmm... No freaking way?"

"Hmm, know what?"

"What's that?"

"I wanna go up to random notebooks and put down random names and see if anyone dies just so I can be a suspect of L and then I can kill him by annoying him to death!"

There was a long silence following this statement. Then Lyn finally said slowly, "Uh... okay. Good luck with that. And why do you wanna kill the anime guy you like again?"

"I dunno, not like kill kill kill him, just till he cracks."

"... So you don't wanna kill him, just drive him crazy. That's so much better, Rea."

"Yes! Besides, he's already an insomniac, egotistical detective! Won't be that hard for a loco loony!"

"Hey, I'm an insomniac, thank you, and I am nowhere near going crazy. I'm just pleasantly insane. There's a huge difference, I'll have you know!"

"I'm an insomniac, too," Reneey mumbled. "But he only gets an hour or two of sleep like every three days or a week..."

Lyn chuckled a little madly, then. "I had two hours' sleep last night. And none the night before."

"Have about no sleep for a damn week?"

"Mm, the longest I've ever actually gone without sleeping is three days... Well, four days and three nights... but whatever..."

"L went a week, and he still did cases... no fucking idea how."

"Presumably caffeine and sugar. Caffeine and sugar are my friiieeends," Lyn added with a slightly insane laugh.

"I wonder if..." Reneey tapped her bottom lip with her finger.

Lyn's eyes narrowed. "Reneey, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. And I should kick myself for uttering a sentence so insane, but whatever. I still mean it!"

"No I mean if we got sent into it, found the Death Note, and then wrote down the name of someone from our world, would it work?"

Lyn blinked. "That's actually a good question, though I wouldn't want to test it. I mean, seriously, you really wanna be responsible if it DID and somebody died?"

"And then that person can't go to heaven or hell," Reneey mumbled.

"If you think about it, that's like... worse than murder. In a lot of ways."

"They turn into nothing, sort of like when a shinigami dies."

"Which would be precisely the point, hon," Lyn said, rolling her eyes.

Wait, do you know how to kill a shinigami?"

"No. But I know they can die, because I remember reading on the internet about some shinigami who died who Rem got another Death Note from or something..."

"Yes, but do you know how to kill them?"

"I just said no, idget! What's it matter, anyway?"

"All right, you see, a shinigami can't save the lives of people. If they do, the human that they save will get a longer life and the shinigami will turn into nothing. It matters a lot because Rem kills L!"

"... Shinigami dying because they can't save people has something to do with Rem killing L?"

"Yes! Because Rem told Light that if anything happens to Misa, she will kill Light, and Misa was in danger, and she had to be out of danger if L is killed! So we need to find a way to keep -- even though I will cut my tongue out after I say this -- Misa-bitch safe and somehow kill Rem."

"... Why the crap are people always protective of the stupid evil stereotypical anime girls?"

"Because even though we hate it, to keep L alive, we need to do so," Reneey mumbled. "God, that felt like acid..."

Lyn sighed and came back with a list: "One, I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about Rem. Two, you're way too obsessive about an anime guy who's like eight years older than us. And three... when were you dropping acid!?"

"When I unleashed my acid fetish," Reneey said sarcastically.

"Ohmygosh Reneeh the Rowdy just used sarcasm! ... Excuse me while I go have a heart attack and die now."

"... I use sarcasm, just not as much as you do."

"Eh, I probably overuse sarcasm, really. But I can't help it -- it's too much fun!"

"I overdose on sado-masochism," Reneey grumbled.

"I didn't say overdose, I said overuse. It's impossible to overdose on sarcasm, trust me. I would have by now."

"Hey! What the fuck!?" Reneey snapped.

"What?" Lyn asked, sounding confused. "I didn't even take a jab at L or anything, what the crap's the matter with you?"

"The ending song! It's fucking shortened!" Reneey snapped. "THEY CAN'T SHORTEN THE THEME SONG!"

"Dude, Rea, they shortened _Charmed's_ theme song. Which was an awesome song and should be illegal. I blame stupid commercial people who need more air time."

"TATU did their theme song... the long version..."

"It was the same theme song... just clipped and crap..."

"Argh! I'll fucking throw my L plushie at the screen! But I can't because it's L... Hmm... Hey, Lynni?"

"Yeah?" Lyn half sighed in response.

"Who to throw: Rem, Ryuk, Misa, or the annoying Light's sister?"

Lyn laughed. "You have to ask? When in doubt, throw the stereotypical anime girl."

"Which one? Misa or the annoying sister?"

"The annoying stereotypical anime girl who is also blonde goes first in line."

"All right... on three!"

"UNO!" Lyn announced in Spanish, throwing a deck of Uno cards in the air and scaring her cat until he ran out of the room. "Whoops. Sorry, Leo."

"BLAST OFF!" Reneey threw the Misa-bitch plushie at the TV screen. "And bulls eye!"

Lyn pretended to gasp. "You mean you actually threw something and are suddenly capable of hitting the broad side of a barn!? ... Jeez, this'll be my second death by heart attack tonight, Rea!"

"I swear I don't have the Death Note! I swear!" Reneey giggled.

You could hear Lyn's grin in her voice as she declared, "Ah, but I think you do! I so totally accuse you of trying to do me in just now!"

"No! I swear I so totally do --" Reneey stopped in mid sentence and snapped, "Go away, Starlight! NO, YOU CANNOT HAVE YELLOW APPLES!" Reneey giggled again. "And that was totally _not_ my shinigami."

"A shinigami named Starlight?" Lyn choked out between laughs. "Wow. That's a nice one, Rea."

"Whaaatt? I ran out of names that I can pronounce!" Reneey said, pouting. "Hey, Lynni..."

Lyn finally managed to get her laughter under control and blew back a strand of hair that had fallen out of the jaw clasp on the back of her head and into her face. "Yeah?"

"... Is your TV glowing... green...?"

Lyn blinked and looked at her TV. "... Uh... some... kind of... alert... thing... maybe...?"

"... I swear my L plushie is grinning at me!"

"... Right... I think we're both very sleep deprived and stuff. We should.. uh... go get caffeine. Yeah."

"But it's grinning! L DOES NOT GRIN!" Reneey had fear in her voice. "What work of Satan is this!?"

"Ohmygosh. The same work of Satan as these new stupid Saturday morning cartoons!?" Lyn demanded in mock fear. Of course, that was only to cover up the fact that she was mildly freaked out, herself.

"... No! No! Not now!" Reneey twitched. "We can't go in while I have no eyeliner on!"

"... We are not getting sucked into a TV," Lyn said firmly, though she suddenly felt rooted to the spot. "Definitely not. That only happens in fanfics. And I'm just wearing a camisole and these freaking short gym shorts, dadburn it!"

"Then change! Besides, I wanna grab my eyeliner and cell phones and crap!" Reneey said as she put the cell phone on speaker.

"WE ARE NOT GETTING SUCKED INTO AN ANIME SHOW!" Lyn persisted, yelling into her Bluetooth headset now, but scrambling through her drawers for a pair of jeans, anyway.

"Well, tha -- OW, FUCKING HELL!" Reneey yelled as she tripped over something. "... Hey, guess what, Lyn?"

"Do I wanna know?"

"I found Mr. Dagger!" Reneey said cheerfully. "But it's sort of in my thumb..."

Lyn face-palmed, hitting herself in the head with her jeans, cell phone and keys all at the same time. "Reneey! When will you learn to keep sharp objects out of places you might get hurt with them!?"

"Well, pinky-dagger almost impaled me in my ribs once," Reneey mumbled.

"What idget bought you weapons, I'll never know," Lyn muttered, thinking about it for a second before vaulting across her bed and grabbing her pocketknife off of her bedside table. She was being an idiot, she knew it... Reneey and her paranoia... right?

"Hey, but good news!"

"What, you haven't killed yourself yet?"

"Yes and no, we would be new to Death Note, meaning that they'd have no files on us."

"For the last time, we're not getting sucked into an anime show!"

"Just saying, which makes L all the more easier to get."

"And makes him all the more paranoid because he won't be able to find out anything about us. ... What the crap am I saying!? Now I'm going along with your delusions!"

"Right, anyway, in three..."

"What in three!?" Lyn demanded sharply.

"Two..."

"WAIT, WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"ONE!"

...

...

...

"Hey, nothing happened!"

"Well, what were you expecting to happen?" Lyn asked, her voice lowering considerably in volume now. "I mean, really, Rea."

"I dunno... kaboom, bam, bash in Death Note world..."

"That only happens in dreams and fanfictions."

"Who knows?" Reneey asked, yawning. "Anyway, I'm going to bed before my mom really kills me."

"Urgh... I still have a ton of things to do," Lyn complained.

"Just go to sleep."

"True. Procrastination is a teenager's best friend. Procrastinators of the world, unite! ... Tomorrow," Lyn muttered, chuckling at herself for being silly as she half collapsed onto her bed, still holding her cell phone and pocketknife.

"... So freaking tired," Reneey yawned. "So happy I have L here, 'cause I just saw three horror movies before Death Note."

"You call me at five AM again and I'll crucify you... just FYI..."

"Meaning?"

"... Meaning just don't do it, Rea," Lyn murmured sleepily.

"All right, night," Reneey said as she hung up and fell asleep.

"Night," Lyn muttered into the headset as she turned it off. She was already asleep by the time her hand dropped back onto her sheets.

--

"Umm... hello?"

"Fuck off," mumbled Reneey.

"Uhh, hello?" Something shook her.

"Lynni, go away! I don't wanna go to the dentist!" snapped Reneey as she turned over.

"... Um, miss? You're asleep on the sidewalk..."

Reneey slowly opened her eyes. "Fucking wake me up again and I'll --" She stopped mid-sentence. Hovering over her was a death note... and then she looked straight ahead and saw...

Oh, my. Fucking. _Shit_.

"Um, hello. You sorta just passed out on the street," said the man's voice.

_Holy fuck, that's L! ... Wait, death note... Oh, crap!_ Reneey got up and dusted herself off.

"Right, well, thanks." She laughed nervously. _All right, Reneey, keep ya damn mouth shut!_

"I'm Ryuuzaki, do you need any help?"

"No, I don't, thanks. I'm Reneey Umbra."

"Well, nice meeting you," L said as he continued on walking. _That's strange, I haven't seen her before..._

_I'm already a suspect in his eyes, aren't I?_ Reneey sweatdropped. _But why didn't he see the death note? And where's Lynni?_

--

"So, when can I get my apples?" Ryuk asked. Light sighed and shook his head, then nearly tripped over something... or someone.

"Agh!" Lyn hissed, rolling over with her eyes screwed shut and one arm wrapping protectively around her side, which had just been struck by something hard. "Leo, so help me, if you knocked my trig book down and almost broke my ribs again, I'll skin you alive..."

"Leo?" Light repeated, blinking, as he kneeled down. "Um, hello? Miss?"

Lyn's eyes shot open at the sound of a male voice. And the first thing she saw was some guy's face not a foot away from hers. Needless to say, that shocked her quite a bit, and, well, Lyn was quite unpredictable when caught off guard like that. So, naturally, she did the first thing that came reflexively -- yelled "HOLYFREAKINGCRAP!" and punched him, hard. Her green eyes were wide and her dark brown hair was half falling into her face as she backed away quickly and demanded, "WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU AND WHERE IN HEAVEN'S NAME DID YOU COME FROM!?"

Light stumbled back a few steps, then smirked. "You know, this city could use some girls like you." He touched his cheek. "Then again, most don't punch the person that almost saved them; instead, they say thank you."

Lyn stared at him confusedly for a second, then took in her surroundings. If it were possible, her eyes only went wider. "Screw who are you -- where _am_ I!?"

Light blinked. "In Japan. I haven't seen you around here before; are you new?"

"Japan," Lyn repeated tonelessly, looking around slowly and then back to him. It was hard to keep the surprise out of her eyes, then; that was... but no, there was no _way_ that was who she thought it was. But then again, how was she in Japan...?

"Right, of course, in Japan," Lyn said suddenly, shaking her hair back out of her face and trying to look less conspicuous, which was hard to do when she currently felt like she was only half dressed. This was so the last time she ever slept in gym shorts. "I meant, where _specifically_?" she improvised on the spot, raising her eyebrows and trying hard to look concerned. "I must've gotten lost somehow -- I have this bad habit of sleepwalking, sometimes."

It was true enough. Lyn did sleepwalk sometimes, and she was definitely very, very lost.

Reneey took the death note that was floating above her. "Why couldn't he see this? Why could I? How do I know that? And where is my shinigami!?" Reneey whispered angrily. "But... why is the cover... green? The covers can be black, red, or white, but not green..."

She took out her cell and text messaged Lyn. She tried to keep it simple, because something told her that L was watching -- she just prayed that Lyn would get the message behind it.

_Yo, ya here yet?_

Independence Day by Martina McBride rang out from Lyn's cell phone, and her expression lightened as she pulled the mirrored purple Sony Ericsson from her pocket. A crease appeared between her eyebrows at the message, though. "Freaking idget, Rea," she muttered to herself, shooting a suspicious glance at Light from beneath her eyelashes before texting back.

_Understatement of the year. Tell me I've been sleepwalking again._

Reneey let out a relieved sigh. _Yes you have been sleepwalking again, anyway where are you at?_

"Well, are you hurt?" Light asked slowly.

Lyn got Reneey's second message and typed back _No clue, but I think I've lost my mind..._ before looking back to Light.

"No, I don't think so," she answered, then grinned crookedly. "Sorry for hitting you, by the way. You just kinda surprised me, is all."

"Right, well I'll be going now -- bye." Light walked off with Ryuk behind him.

_Hey lynni, awsome fact, __birds have eyes_ Reneey underlined the last three words and sent it to Lyn. _Since when the hell did I become smrt? ... Or at least somewhat smart..._

"Okay, I'm losing my mind, but that doesn't mean I have to freak out," Lyn muttered to herself as she retrieved her keys and her pocketknife from the ground. "I can totally figure out where I am... by reading random signs in Kanji... which I know about three words of... Yeah, that'll help..."

Sighing exasperatedly, she opened her phone and stared at the new message from Reneey. Of course, she figured out the meaning -- Reneey was being watched, probably by L if this really was the Death Note world (not that Lyn was actually accepting that explanation yet) but... birds? What the crap was Reneey smoking?

_Thanks, Captain Obvious. So do Texans, but they don't have to send notices about it._

_Okay, I'm starting to be afraid now. I actually get what Texans means... and I never get Lynni's clues! ... I'm afraid now..._ Reneey blinked as she texted back, _Right well wanna go to the movies in 5?_

Lyn stared at the message when she got it, glared at the phone, and then turned on the caps lock. _WANNA HELP ME FIGURE OUT WHERE THE CRAP I AM!?_

_Hmmm hey did you know that theres a dance that goes turn right, then left, then do four rights and a left?_ Reneey texted back.

Lyn shook her head but began walking in that direction as she typed: _Y'know, this is really no time to be doing the hokey pokey..._

"Boo!" Reneey said, grinning, as she bear hugged her. "Yay! We finally meet!"


	2. Invisible Kitten

A/N: Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Hmm... I have like 4 Death Note fics. XD Anyway, I have a favor to ask you people...

Lyn: And only one of them's written with me. I should resent that...

Me: Well, you didn't like Death Note till I kept bugging you about it!

Lyn: Psh. Like I liked Supernatural or Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto or InuYasha when you made me start writing THOSE.

Me: Right, anyway, can our awesome readers please go onto mine and Lyn's roleplay board? It's in my homepage of my FF account.

Lyn: Yeah, we would do a link, but FF docs are evil and it's complicated with invisionfree addresses...

Me: We could do that (DOT) and (COM) thingie...

Lyn: -exasperated sigh- You mean _I_ could, more for me to do. FINE.

http(COLON)(SLASHSLASH)z11(DOT)invisionfree(DOT)com(SLASH)The(UNDERSCORE)Five(UNDERSCORE)Worlds(UNDERSCORE)2

There, be happy!

**2. Invisible Kitten**

"Yeah -- nice to see you -- can't breathe," Lyn choked out as she freed herself from Reneey's bear hug. "Why is it always the short people who cut off your air supply when they hug you?"

Reneey twitched and twitched before suddenly yelling, "I'M NOT FUCKING GODDAMN CUNT-ASS SHORT! AND WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE FREAKISHLY TALL PEOPLE WHO CAN'T HANDLE A BEAR HUG!?"

Lyn glared. "I can totally handle a bear hug, and I'm _not_ freakishly tall! My cousins are freakishly tall, okay? I mean, seriously! The dingbat is six and half freaking feet tall! I'm just, like... five... eight... maybe nine... WHICH IS TOTALLY NOT FREAKISHLY TALL!"

"YEAH, SURE IT'S NOT!" Reneey yelled back. "I'M NOT FUCKING SHORT! YOU'RE JUST TOO TALL!"

"I AM NOT! SO WHAT IF MY COUSINS ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE IN MY TOWN TALLER THAN ME -- IT'S FREAKING GENETICS! AND FIVE FOOT ONE IS _SHORT_, IDGET!"

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL SHOULD KNOW YOU!? AND FIVE FOOT NINE IS FUCKING TALL!"

"I DIDN'T SAY I WASN'T TALL, I SAID I WASN'T FREAKISHLY TALL! AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DIDN'T STOP GROWING BEFORE MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY LIKE GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO!"

L was listening in on the bickering from afar, and he blinked as he tried to analyze the yelling. Was there some secret code? Did these girls know anything about Kira? And why couldn't he find Reneey's file?

"WHO THE FUCK GIVES A SHIT!? I'M NOT SHORT!"

"AND I'M NOT FREAKISHLY TALL!"

"SO THERE!"

"FINE!" Lyn huffed and crossed her arms. There was a moment's silence, which she then broke by saying slowly, "So, uh... we should probably try to figure out where the crap we are, huh?"

Suddenly Reneey let out a frightened scream and hid behind Lyn. "There's a dog! A dog!"

Lyn sweatdropped. "Okay, seriously. It's a CHIHUAHUA! It's like the size of Veronica and Kira!"

L dropped his cake. _Kira!? So they do know who Kira is!_ Before taking action, he decided to listen some more.

"But Kira tried to kill me!"

_Kira tried to kill her!?_

"Oh, please! Kira tried to _attack_ you, there's a huge difference!"

_What the?_ L listened in a bit more. _Did they see who Kira was?_

"Kira freaking bit my hand!" Reneey shouted.

_... Kira... bites?_

"DID NOT!" Lyn objected, holding up her left hand and showing off a series of five jagged scars. "_That_ is a bite, you so totally did not get _bitten_!"

_Kira has a bite fetish? And is a pedophile?_ L blinked.

"I DID SO GET BITTEN BY KIRA!"

"OH, PLEASE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BLEED!" Lyn yelled exasperatedly. "I HAD TO HAVE THOSE EVIL PLASTIC STITCHES WHICH IT TURNED OUT I WAS ALLERGIC TO BECAUSE I'M ALLERGIC TO LIFE AND EVERYTHING IN IT!"

"WELL, KIRA FREAKING HATES ME!"

"KIRA JUST DOESN'T LIKE STRANGERS, THAT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NOT LIKE I DIDN'T WARN YOU AHEAD OF TIME!"

_So that's the proof that she knows who Kira is!_ L had all the information he needed.

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE'S A DOG THAT LIKES TO BITE!"

L did a face fall.

"SHE'S A SHE, IDGET!" Lyn shot back, slamming her palm into her forehead. "AND SHE DOES NOT!"

"SO WHY DID SHE BITE ME!?"

_Kira... is a dog!?_

"BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO PICK HER UP AND SHE DOESN'T LIKE STRANGERS! AND SHE DID NOT BITE YOU, SHE BARELY EVEN NIPPED AT YOU!"

L had to go up and see what they were going on about. "Um, excuse me?" he asked.

"IT STILL HURT!"

Lyn yelled exasperatedly and then turned on her heel, already snapping "Hello, argument going on here!" before she realized who she speaking to.

"I just have a question," L said with a sweatdrop.

"I MEAN, KIRA MIGHT BE CUTE AND ALL, BUT SHE FREAKING TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"SHUT UP FOR TEN SECONDS, DADBURN IT!" Lyn bellowed, then sighed heavily and looked back at L. "Yeah, whaddyou want?"

"You know, most people won't yell out the word Kira, but you girls do -- may I ask why?" L asked.

Reneey kept her mouth safely shut, not trusting herself to open it.

Lyn blinked. "Uh, because it's my parents' dog's name?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in well-feigned confusion. "How the crap is that any of your business?"

"Why name a dog after a killer's name?"

"Really none of ya business," Reneey said simply.

"So why yell it?"

"'Cause."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Quit trying to act so dadgum mysterious, Rea. Nobody named her after a freakin' killer, she's been Kira for three solid years. Believe it or not, dude, Kira isn't that uncommon of a name in America. Of course, it's usually a woman's name, not a dog's, but whatever."

L nodded. "Right..." _Could Kira be hiding in the shadows?_

Reneey sent a text message to Lyn. _I betcha we have bird__s__ watching us now_

Lyn opened her phone, looked at the message, and planted her palm in the middle of her forehead before glaring at Reneey. "If you don't freaking quit sending me texts while you're standing next to me, my cell phone bill's gonna be through the roof. And if it takes any of my college money to pay it, I'm gonna let my cats loose on you. Just FYI."

"Texting seems the rage these days. Anyway, I gotta go, bye." L did a small wave and walked away, suspicions floating around in his mind.

"Well, how can we when the movie The Hills Have Eyes are waiting for us!?" Reneey snapped. "Well, I mean, unless ya wanna be convicted and interrogated..."

Lyn laughed then, but her green eyes glinted her agreeance. Her voice was jovial, too, though, as she pointed out, "I think interrogation usually comes before conviction, Rea. Or at least, it does where I come from. Anyway, it's definitely not a crime to have a dog named Kira. And she's not even my freaking dog!" She tossed her hands in the air and then sighed. "But seriously. We really do need to figure out where we are. And where we're gonna go from here."

"Well, I'm sure we are on the black crow's list," Reneey mumbled.

"Screw them, for now, okay!?" Lyn said exasperatedly, catching a hand in her hair. "Are you not thinking at all? About where we are and what happens now? And the fact that I'm only half freaking dressed, dadburn it... I so resent you for this... But we've gotta figure out what we do now! I mean, I only have so much cash, and it's all American dollars, anyway!"

"... Be in the streets?"

Lyn sighed and let her hand fall, her voice sarcastic to the tenth degree: "Right. The streets in Japan. Nothing could possibly go wrong with _that_ plan."

Reneey frowned. "Well, I'm just trying to give suggestions, here..."

"I know," Lyn muttered darkly, crossing her arms and glaring at random passersby. "But really. We've gotta figure something out, and do it without people figuring out how old we are. I'm pretty sure they'd have some kind of law about minors and foster care in Japan, too, and there's no way I could make them believe I've already graduated high school, even if it is the truth."

"... But I don't wanna go to the police!" Reneey whined.

"Exactly!" Lyn hissed fiercely. "Look, we'll figure something out. I'm tall; I can pass for eighteen easily, people have been thinking I am since I was too young to drive. You, not so much, but let's just hope we don't run into any truant officers, or whatever the crap they have in Japan..."

"Or you know who..."

Lyn chuckled darkly. "Which one, would be the question... Okay, let's think. What is today, Sunday?"

"Well, IDK, the show comes on TV only on Saturday, so maybe it's Saturday?"

"Urgh! Okay, let's stop being morons and just find a newspaper vendor or something!"

"Wait..." Reneey took out her cell phone. "But.. this can't be..."

Lyn suddenly froze. "Uh... we... are in the time... it's set in... aren't we...?"

"Dude, Death Note starts in 2000. We are basically in 2001 or 2002," Reneey said. "This cell phone..." She held it up, "isn't made until 2007-2008."

Lyn sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah, Rea. Way to be inconspicuous. Talk about the future. Nobody'll ever find _that_ suspicious."

"No, the birds left."

"The people on the sidewalk didn't, Rea."

"They don't give a shit."

Lyn suddenly started laughing, and it was a moment before she could choke out, "Dude, I just thought... if you really think about it... we're like ten right now, or something."

"... NO! I DON'T WANNA BE THAT AGE!" Reneey sobbed.

"We aren't really," Lyn said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, we still look and act the same and everything. But like... it's only ten years or something from our birthdays..."

"... Oh, fucking hell." Reneey sighed. "Hey, wait!"

Lyn blinked. "What?"

Reneey took out the Death Note. "This thing, it was hovering over me."

Lyn's eyebrows shot up. "Uh... is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, but it's the cover... It's green... It can't be green... There's only black, red, and white!"

"... Uh... Fangirlism fluke?" Lyn guessed, eyeing the notebook warily.

"But no, it has to be something else..."

"Like?"

"I don't know! The Death Note fun facts only say it should be black, red, or white!"

"Well, I can't help it! Maybe the Shinigamis have been listening to Al Gore and took 'going green' literally, who cares!? What are you gonna do with the blasted thing!?"

"... Why isn't there a Shinigami?" Reneey muttered.

"Well, Ryuk didn't show up for five days or something... And it might not be real. And if it is, I'll cut your hands off if you freaking try to write in it!" Lyn warned.

Wait... Ryuk showed up after --" Reneey paused to look at Lyn. "Lynni? You have... something on ya head..."

Lyn blinked. "What are you talking about? There's nothing on my head but a clasp in my hair."

"But..." Reneey blinked. There was a small little _thing_ on top of Lyn's hair. It looked like a cat; the ears were purple and green, and the body was black.

"But _what_?" Lyn demanded, right eyebrow shooting up.

"Wait... take this!" Reneey thrust the Death Note into Lyn's arms. "Then touch the top of ya head!"

Lyn winced at the Death Note almost as if it burned, but she did as she was told, and her fingers found hair, the jaw clasp... and something else? "What... the... crap...?" she half whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Why did you wince?" Reneey asked, blinking.

"You crazy? I don't wanna hold this freaking thing... Now tell me what's on my head!" Lyn ordered.

"I think it's a cat..."

"... Rea, my cats are at home..."

"So is mine," Reneey said, blinking. "Unless the kitty Marudashi somehow has green and purple ears..."

_"Meow."_

"Holy fuck!"

Lyn froze and looked straight up. She couldn't see anything, but her blood ran cold, anyway. "Rea... please tell me you didn't hear that, too..."

_"Meow meow!"_

Reneey blinked. "I vote that we are only imagining things?"

"Yeah," Lyn said quickly. "That's definitely it. Has to be. We are sleep-deprived and... yeah. Possibly hallucinating."

"Yeah, 'cause this is too weird... even for me!"

"So, we heard nothing. At all. Nothing. Agreed?"

"Yes, we do not see or hear anything at all!" Reneey agreed.

"Okay. So then. Uh. What... do we do now...?"

"... Something tells me we have to go to the damn police," Reneey groaned. "As much as I would like to meet you know who... the police scare the shit outta me."

"I don't know," Lyn said nervously, looking shiftily at the notebook in her hands and then up toward her hair, even though she couldn't see whatever was on her head. "I mean... it's bad enough that we're sixteen and nobody knows who we are... and then you finding this thing... and I dunno, Rea..."

"Another thing, though."

"What?"

"That dude, he couldn't see the thing."

Lyn paused, and a crease appeared between her eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'couldn't see'...? Like... not at all?"

"It was hovering over me, any idiot could see it!"

"... But you and I can see it..."

"Why isn't there a Shinigami, though..."

Lyn coughed then, scratching the side of her neck and looking around evasively. "Uh... well... I'm thinking... you know how, uh... we were, like... hallucinating...?"

Reneey blinked. "Allergic reaction?"

"... Riiight," Lyn said, crossing her arms and raising her right eyebrow again. "If we were just talking about me, maybe. But you? Are you even allergic to anything?"

"Let's see, well, not really animal fur, I just can't touch my eyes after touching them... oh, and some flowers!"

"... Anything that will kill you and/or give you hallucinations?"

Reneey blinked. "Huh?"


	3. Sleeping and Houses

**3. Sleeping and Houses**

"So how many things are you allergic to?" Reneey asked again, for the ten billionth time; something that very much annoyed Lyn by now.

"Okay, seriously!" Lyn growled, whacking Reneey upside the head. "I've told you a thousand times! It's a very, very long list, it's not fun to repeat every ten seconds because _somebody_ won't pay proper attention!"

"Huh? What did you say?" Reneey asked, looking up from her iPod, blinking.

Lyn's eye started to twitch. "THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT!" she thundered, throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly.

Reneey blinked. "You're not pointing to anything at all, Lynni..."

"I'm not trying to point! I'm trying to knock some sense through your freaking skull!"

"Hey! BE NICE TO SKULLKY THE SKULL!" Reneey yelled back -- yes, she had _named_ her skull.

"THEN TURN YOUR FREAKING EARS ON AND LISTEN TO ME ALREADY!"

"I DO LISTEN! IT JUST GOES IN ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER!"

"THAT'S CALLED NOT LISTENING, RENEEY!"

"HOW IS IT NOT!? SHOW ME PROOF, GODDAMN IT!"

"THE PROOF IS THAT YOU ONLY REMEMBER THINGS YOU CARE ABOUT AND YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE ABOUT STUPID LITTLE THINGS LIKE, I DUNNO, _PREVENTING MY DEATH_!"

"HEY, I DO CARE ABOUT YOU! AND YOUR DEATH!" Then Reneey blinked and said, "Hey, can I have your laptop when you die?" Of course, this was just Reneey's weird, twisted, demented way of saying 'Don't die out on me.'

Lyn's eye twitched again. "I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY LAPTOP NOW!" she yelled, slapping her forehead.

"WELL, WHEN YOU GET ONE!" Reneey yelled back. "Dude! I don't have Insane Clown Posse on my iPod! What the fuck!?"

"HOW THE CRAP AM I GONNA GET ONE WITH NO MONEY, IDGET!?"

"Convert money? Let's see..." Reneey went fishing in her pockets. "I have..." She took one hand out. "A penny!"

"... Oh, yes, a penny. That'll definitely buy a laptop in Japan. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!?"

By this time, L had checked with Interpol to find Reneey's file -- but not only was there no "Reneey Umbra" in Japan, but it turned out there was actually no one by that name in the entire world.

_Maybe she used an alias?_ L thought as he bit his thumb.

"WELL, HOW MUCH MOTHERFUCKING GODDAMN MONEY DOES LYN ELUMO FUCKING HAVE, THEN!?" Reneey screeched.

"WHY, SO YOU CAN BUM IT OFF ME AND SPEND IT ON MANGAS OR SOMETHING!?"

"..."

_Lyn Elumo? Must do a check for that..._ L pressed a button. "Watari?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Run a check with Interpol for files on a Lyn Elumo."

"All right."

"... Oh, fuck off," Reneey pouted.

"Whatever," Lyn growled, crossing her arms and glaring at the nearest building. "Ugh! I hate cities... See, if we'd been in the country, not only would it have been easy to find a paying job, we could've found board, too. Maybe even free board, if we agreed to work with crops..."

"I got banned from working and cleaning and cooking," Reneey muttered.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Watari?" L asked as he inspected the girls further.

"There's no file on a Lyn Elumo -- none at all."

_Perhaps she also uses an alias?_ "That will be all, Watari."

"All right."

Lyn laughed, her mood switching so quickly that she might have been bipolar. At least, if that wasn't the norm for a teenage girl. "This is true; you'd probably burn the entire field to the ground."

"Do you think we can survive on the street?" Reneey asked.

"Survive, yeah," Lyn muttered darkly. "Even though most of my survival rules apply to the country or the wilderness, not the city." She laughed humorlessly and added, "But seriously, Rea, I've told you how I grew up. I've had a lot of practice at taking care of myself by now. So the hard part would be keeping you from killing yourself and/or random pedestrians. I still don't know how you blew up the microwave..."

"... I swear I didn't know it would go kaboom!" Reneey yelled.

By now, L had the blueprints for the house and was taking a marker, working on where to place the cameras -- all the while eating cake, of course.

"The sad part is that I believe you," Lyn said with a sigh. "But yeah. Any idea where we might go to find a moneychanger of some sort? Preferably one who wouldn't try to con us... because I could seriously do with something to eat. My stomach only just reminded me that I forgot to eat lunch or supper yesterday."

Finally L had gotten all of the cameras marked; now all he needed was to get the blueprints to Watari so that the house could be built, but that would take several days at least, and even L wouldn't let a couple of kids stay on the street. So what would he do?

Hmm... They can stay with Matsuda... Yagami already has a family of his own... So maybe Matsuda... But they can't stay here, here is out of the question... L took another piece of cake and thought it over.

"I skipped breakfast and lunch, but I'm used to it so I don't get hungry... Well, 'til after seven," Reneey muttered.

"Like I do? I'm never hungry," Lyn muttered. "But I just had a peach for breakfast yesterday, and then I had to work in the field with the wood... and yeah. I'm actually hungry for once! Somebody call the Guinness Book of World Records!"

Reneey giggled, then shook her head, yawning. "So, what now?"

"Ryuzaki?"

"Hmm?" L asked of the blue screen on his computer.

"We have a temporary house for those girls you were talking about."

"... And I wasn't informed of this earlier why?"

"Well, I tried contacting you, but the line wouldn't work."

"Oh, right. I spilled my coffee on it and just now I fixed it. Well, then just give me the blueprints and I'll figure out where to install the cameras."

"All right," Watari replied.

Seriously, the detective job can be a hard thing, even for L.

"But I'm sleepy," Reneey complained as her head hit Lyn's arm.

Lyn stared. "Reneey, it's the middle of the morning!"

"So?"

Finally, L had figured out where to install the camera. Now all that was left was to actually install them -- which he did himself, of course.

"What's your point?" Reneey grumbled.

"My point is that it's broad daylight in the middle of a crowded city sidewalk! How can you be falling asleep on my shoulder!?"

L knew he had to work fast, so he just took a helicopter instead of taking a car. All in all, he liked the helicopter more than the car, anyway. When he reached the inside of the house, he instantly went to work setting up the cameras.

"Hmm.. you're comfy, Lynni," Reneey yawned.

"Gee, thanks," Lyn muttered darkly, rolling her eyes. "Just what I always wanted -- to know that I make a good cushion. Seriously, Rea, what the crap d'you think you're doing?"

"Tired..."

It was a long and painful hour -- well, for Lyn, anyway. But L had already gotten all of the cameras ready, even added a one-way mirror in the living room just because he's that paranoid.

"Now, to get them to come here," he muttered as he went back to the helicopter.

"Okay, seriously, Rea," Lyn finally growled, shaking Reneey's shoulders. "Come on! It's broad daylight and we're standing in the middle of a Japanese sidewalk! And I'm sick and tired of keeping you from falling over into traffic, dadburn it!"

"WELL, THEN GET ME TO A FUCKING ROOM!" Reneey snapped.

"Hey," L said as he approached them again. "I couldn't help but hear that you two don't have a house yet?"

"Yeah, and?" Reneey asked.

Lyn's eyes, however, narrowed. "You mean, you couldn't help eavesdropping..."

"Well, anyway," L said, shrugging. "There's an empty house here, I can pay for the rent and everything..."

"Right now I don't give a shit. Let's go, Lynni," Reneey said tiredly.

Lyn stared for a second, then whacked Reneey upside the head. "Okay, _seriously_!? Is your brain on vacation, or just momentarily disconnected!? Some dude we don't even know, who frankly looks a little creepy to start with, randomly walks up for the second time today and now wants to put us up in a house!? And you don't find that mildly suspicious!?"

She at least hoped that Reneey's half-asleep brain got the message: Wake up and look at who you're talking to already!

Reneey's sleepy eyes looked at L. Of course, she knew who it was, but right now the only thing she cared about was sleep.

"... What if it's a sheep?"

L had to do a face fall at that, and Lyn whacked herself in the forehead again. "RENEEY! RENEEY UMBRA! AWAKEN YOUR FREAKING SLEEP-DEPRIVED CONSCIOUSNESS AND RECONNECT YOUR BRAIN FOR A SECOND, DADBURN IT!"

"I don't think yelling is going to do the trick," L said, shrugging. "Anyway, is it a yes or a no?"

Reneey woke up, stared at L, and her eyes went wide before going back to normal. "Right, well, I still say yes."

"It works well enough," Lyn said, shrugging. "And I have something else to yell if all else fails. But whatever. I still say this is a stupid idea, Rea..."

"Right, well, follow me, then," L said and they began to walk. Well, more like Lyn dragged a sleepy Reneey across the sidewalk the whole entire time.

"We're here!" L said as he held out the keys and put them in Lyn's hand. "Good night!" And he walked off.

"Stupid, imbecilic, retarded, witless thing to do, this," Lyn sighed exasperatedly as she opened the door and dragged Reneey inside. "So help me, if we get murdered in our sleep or something for this, I'm gonna figure out some way to come back from the dead, bring you back, and then kill you myself," she grumbled as she went. "Holy crap, there's already furniture in this place!? ... Soooo do not trust him..."

Growling her annoyance, Lyn finally just picked Reneey up and dropped her on the couch in what she assumed was the living room. She didn't really feel like exploring the place at the moment, just stood there in the middle of the room with her arms crossed, glaring around suspiciously.

"Hey," Reneey said, yawning.

Lyn's eye twitched. "'Hey.' That's all you have to say? After you freaking made me agree to this and then randomly wake up as soon as we get here!? Never mind that we don't even know where the crap here is and you randomly just decided to listen to creepy dude. I swear, I don't know why I ever listen to you..."

"Just look at the mirror over there; put your finger on it. If there's a gap between your finger and the reflection, then it's a real mirror. If there isn't one, then it's a one-way," Reneey said, yawning. "If it's a one-way, then we can assume there are cameras and wire taps and things and we'll deal with them tomorrow," Reneey said as she turned over and went to sleep.

"Tomorrow? YOU'RE PLANNING ON SLEEPING FOR FOURTEEN HOURS!?"


	4. Effing Up The House Part 1

A/N: All right, so, if anyone wants to see a picture of me, go to my profile and you will get the links to two of them. If you would like to see wht Lynni looks like, go to her profile (you can find it under "Lyndotia" on my profile favorite authors) and click on her fansigns. If you have a MySpace, you can add me on there! (Link on my profile.) My real life account has pictures of me, which means I only add pictures of real people. My role-play account is my role-play character, which means I only add RP accounts. Lyn only adds people to her MySpace that she actually knows, so good luck getting hers. Anyway, I deleted two of our fics (Horror Movies and Friday the Thirteenth) because I don't like how they turned out and feel they can be better. And now Lyn has to answer a question from the reviews!

yuru-neko:XD  
Great chapter, though can I just point out your mis-spelling of this word; "idget"  
The great Scottish word Its meant to be spelt eejit.  
It's on so many things over here in Scotland in the tourist shops XD  
I'm guessing you heard the word in Ugly Betty?  
Keep up the good writing!

Lyn: I actually had no idea there was a Scottish word spelled "eejit," and I've never seen Ugly Betty. XD In the southern US, "idget" or "idjit" (the spelling is really the preference of the writer) is slang for "idiot." Basically, we drawl all our words together and thus random slang arises... which is probably why most English scholars say that our dialect is improper English. XD But whatever. If the entire population south of the Mason-Dixon line uses the same dialect, it should freaking be recognized as proper English. So I resent said English scholars. XD Thanks for the input, though! I'm glad you're taking such an interest in our story!

* * *

It was morning (well, more like five AM) when Reneey woke up on the couch. She yawned and got up, rubbed her eyes, and groaned. Of course, the first thing that she said was...

"Lyyyyyyyynnnnnn! I'm hungry, make me food..."

Cricket.

Cricket.

"What the fuck?"

Confused as hell, she got up and went downstairs. Still not being fully awake, she tripped over stuff and broke several things.

* * *

Back at the task force, L was watching them, and he twitched at the crashing.

"Those cost a lot," he muttered.

* * *

"Lyn!" Reneey shouted when she finally made it upstairs still unharmed, unlike some of the furniture. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA AT!?"

"SHUT THE CRAP UP! I'M SLEEPING HERE!" Lyn screamed from the room to the far right. Reneey skipped over there and opened the door (well, if you count kicking it down as opening it), then pouted.

"LYN! WAKE UP! I WANNA EAT!"

"EAT LATER!" Lyn snapped as she threw a pillow at Reneey, who pouted and went over to Lyn and started to shake her awake.

"LLLYYYNNNNNN -- OW!" Reneey drew back her now-bleeding hand and glared. One of Lyn's hands had caught Reneey's arm, and one of the brunette's sharp fingernails had dug in, leaving a mark and a cut. Reneey twitched and smacked Lyn upside the head. Lyn then kicked Reneey's shin and threw her on the ground, but not before being stabbed by eyeliners.

Basically, for three full hours, they tried to kill each other.

* * *

L blinked as he watched the fight. He was confused, amused, and also had a "W.T.F." look on his face.

"Were they trying to kill each other?" he asked of thin air. "Either way, that should raise both their likelihoods of being Kira by two percent."

* * *

So, at eight AM, both girls were in the kitchen. Reneey was putting on band-aids while Lyn was cooking. Lyn wasn't dumb, after all -- she wasn't letting Reneey near a stove. Actually, the only reason she even let her friend in the kitchen was to shut her up.

"Lyn, is it ready?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

Lyn turned around and glared. "How about I shove this wooden spoon down your throat if you ask again?"

"Hey, Lynni?"

"What?"

"... Can I name that wooden spoon?"

* * *

L did a face-fall, dropping the coffee he was drinking. Unfortunately, that landed on the cord, got the cord wet, and the telephone line (and with it the INTERNET line) shut off.

"... Oops..."

* * *

Finally, after long, long hours (well, in Reneey's mind, anyway), the food was done! And what did they have? Lasagna, coffee, tea, pizza, and ice cream!"

"Ew," Reneey said as she poked the coffee away from her.

"What? You don't like coffee, now?" Lyn asked, raising her eyebrows, as she took a sip of her tea.

"... It's not french vanilla," Reneey whimpered.

"... Suck it up!" Lyn snapped. "You do not wake me up at five AM and order me to cook for you and NOT eat what I made for you!"

"But it's yucky!"

"Don't care!"

"... Still yucky..."

"Just drink it!"

"Fine, be a bitch," Reneey pouted as she drank down the yucky coffee.

"Fine, I will!"

_**RING! RING!**_

"MAIL!" Reneey screamed as she got up, but was stopped as Lyn grabbed her hair.

"Dude! The last time I let you get the mail, you raped the mailman!" Lyn growled, glaring.

"... He was hot!"

"Whatever, just sit down and I'll get it!" And so Lyn got up and went after the mail.

* * *

"Raped the mailman? ... Reneey is now five percent, and the fact that Lyn almost ripped Reneey's hair off makes it ten percent for her."

"Um, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Watari?" he asked, not turning away from the cameras.

"Are you sure it's necessary to raise their percentages? They're teenage girls!"

"... Watari, who is L, here?"

Enough said.

* * *

Lyn opened the door, but there was no mailman there. Then she blinked and blinked again. What was lying on the ground was all of Reneey's and her stuff.

"Uhh... Our stuff got shipped here! Yeah! Without boxes! And with no forwarding address! 'Cause we're loco loony like that!" Lyn said, forcing a smile and feeling a bit nervous.

"What the fuck are ya saying, Lynni?" Reneey asked, blinking.

"Uh... yeah, that! That's what I meant!" Lyn laughed.

"... Whatever,"Reneey said, flicking the pizza toward a wall just because.

It was now ten pm, and both of the girls were lying on the couch, watching TV.

"So, did you do the mirror trick?" Reneey asked.

"Yeah," Lyn said, nodding. "Didn't really have to, since I can see through the retarded things, but whatever. Anyway, that must mean there are cameras here, to."

Reneey's eyes sparkled, and she got up and ran upstairs. When she came back down, she was carrying a large piece of paper which we put down on the floor.

"Lynni! Get ya ass over here!" Reneey snapped as she took out her eyeliner.

"Wwwhhaat?" Lyn grumbled as she went over and was instantly pulled down to have something whispered into her ear.

Ten minutes later, the two stood up, holding up a piece of paper that said:

"WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS, INJURIES, OR DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY! PREPARE TO BE OWNED, LOCO LOONY STYLE, BITCH!"

Both of the girls laughed and did a high five.

* * *

"... Eleven percent, now..."

* * *

"Time to fuck up the house!"


	5. Here Kitty Kitty

A/N: Hello, peoples! So I have this idea for a little contest for all of you readers. So the contest is this: Who can draw the best scene from any of mine and Lyn's fanfics? In case you don't know them all, here they are:

We're Not In A Fanfic (Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
TV's Are Starting to Revolt (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
Eating Food From Bleach (Bleach, obviously)  
The Dark Shards (Inuyasha)  
Is Blood Thicker Than Water? (Vampire Knight)  
Shinigami, Fangirls, Detectives, Killers, Oh My! (Death Note)  
Wristbands (Naruto)  
Hellions Break Loose (Supernatural)  
and A World Apart (Final Fantasy 7) -- on Lyn's fanfiction account, if you haven't read it

What I mean by scenes is that you can draw Lyn getting mad at Reneey for cursing out Seto in We're Not in a Fanfic!, Hiei kidnapping Reneey and Lyn from TVs Are Starting to Revolt, or any other scene from any of our fanfics listed above.

Here's how you must enter: You send me a PM or an email (you can find it on my profile) with the LINK of your picture. It can be photobucket, deviantArt, whatever. AS LONG AS IT'S A LINK AND NOT A FILE!

Use this form:

Username:  
What story did you pick?:  
What characters are in it?:  
What's happening in the picture?:  
The deadline is May 30th; the winner will be announced on June 10th.

AND THE PRIZE! (Insert flashing lights and all that pretty shiny stuff here)  
The winner will get a sneak peek into our upcoming Elfen Lied, Code Geass, Full Metal Alchemist, and Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfics as well as a special treat from each of us. I will do a dedicated AMV, and Lyn is too indecisive to decide on one thing so she's said she'll do a sketch, edit it with Paint Shop Pro if you want, random abstract on PSP, do a new humor avatar, make an AMV, write a oneshot -- basically it's your call. Yes that's right, folks! Six prizes for one little fanart! Think you're up to it!?

Second place will get to pick a prize from either me or Lyn and choose two of those four sneak peeks, so basically you get half the first place prize. And for third there will be an award of one sneak peek. And if you respond to our sneak peeks with comments, you'll get mentioned and/or quoted in the author's note of the first chapter of that fic when it's posted!!!

Oh and you might want to check out our deviantArt to see our stuff before you decide what you want for a prize -- Lyn's is LadyOfRandomness(dot)deviantart(dot)com and mine's ReneeyUmbra(dot)deviantart(dot)com so check us out!

"I call the bathroom!" Lyn said as she put down the sign. "Freaking perv thinks he can put cameras everywhere, the heck?"

"I call every other room!" Reneey said with a somewhat pathetic attempt at an evil laugh.  
"Works for me," Lyn said as she grabbed some rolls of aluminum foil from the kitchen which randomly had rolls of aluminum foil which were just what she wanted... aren't fanfics awesome that way? "Just no pink stuff in my room."

"Aww," Reneey pretended to pout, then stared at her friend. "What the fuck, Lynni? Are you trying to dye your hair or something?"

"Much better plan!" Lyn said triumphantly. "I tape it all up to the walls everywhere inside the bathroom with the shiny side to the wall, then whenever anybody looks in those cameras, all they see is the camera lens looking back at them! Ironic justice, no?"

Reneey just blinked and shook her head before beginning a search for... well, who knew what? Lyn wasn't sure she wanted to know.

---  
"That's plus two percent for her for that strange idea of poetic justice..."  
"But sir, isn't that exactly what poetic justice is?"  
"... Shut up, Watari."

"Wait, we're forgetting something!" Lyn cried as she dropped the aluminum foil on the bathroom floor and ran back to the front of the house and rummaged around in the random things that had appeared on the doorstep before producing her iHome and grinning evilly. "We need house-wrecking music!"

"Ooh! Put on Someone's Watching Me!" Reneey ordered. "And make it loud enough to knock the ears off people in China!"

"China's not very far away; how about Australia?" Lyn asked with an evil grin as she hooked up her iPod and turned up the volume to max.

And so Reneey proceeded to destroy and make a lot more noise than seemed humanly possible while Lyn proceeded to block all the cameras in the bathroom. All the while, both of them were singing along to a collection of songs like Someone's Watching Me, Life of My Own, and Gunpowder and Lead which were specifically chosen to make L twitch.

---

Meanwhile in the surveillance room, their plan was working. L didn't remember ever twitching so much in his life. And it only confirmed his fears that his mind might be permanently damaged by this when Watari asked, "Sir? Should I make an appointment for a doctor about that tic in your face?"

---

When Lyn was fully satisfied with her work of wallpapering the bathroom in aluminum foil, she went back downstairs in attempt to figure out what kind of racket Reneey was making from the kitchen and if any medical treatment would be needed by the time she was done. But as soon as she got to the foot of the stairs, Lyn happened to look out the window by the door and see... something gray and furry?

"Wyatt!?" she shrieked for no apparent reason other than possibly making herself heard over the volume of Drowning Pool's "Bodies" as she sprinted for the door. And sure enough, when she opened it there was a big gray tabby kitten who promptly tackled her legs with nearly enough force to knock her over in attempt to rub against them happily.

"Demon kitten!" she declared happily, picking him up before he promptly began rubbing against her neck instead, and then the next thing she knew, something prickly and sharp was imbedding itself in her leg.

"Ow! What the...? ... Reneey...?"

For there climbing up her leg (and shredding it in the process) was the little orange ball-of-fluff tabby kitten Lyn knew to be Princess.

"What!?" came the yell from downstairs.

"Princess is here!"

"What!?"

"PRINCESS IS HERE!"

"THE FENCES ARE HERE?" Reneey yelled back confusedly.

"PRIN-CESS!"

"What's endless?" Reneey asked in confusion, finally coming up the stairs. Then she saw Lyn at the door along with the fluffy orange ball climbing up her leg and squealed. "PRINCESS!" A second later she had run forward and grabbed the kitten off of Lyn's leg, only scratching her more. "Oops... sorry, Lynni."

"Sure," Lyn muttered, then almost immediately brightened. "But lookit! The furry devils came too!"

A pair of black cats with matching white spots on their chests then walked up. The long-haired one flicked his tail and brushed very lightly against Lyn's leg as he then strode past her into the house, the more sleek-haired cat at his side.

Reneey blinked. "Holy fuck! Eris isn't trying to kill Ares! ... I think that's the first time that's ever happened... like ever... with any cat..."

"At least he got her to go in the house," Lyn said, shrugging. "One less cat to catch. The Great Cat Hunt, away!"

"... Does that mean Marudashi and Hell Cat and Hell Kitty are here too?"

"Probably," Lyn said as she put Wyatt in the house too and closed the door. "And I've gotta find Leo and -- oh, there's Chris, and isn't that Marudashi?"

Another kitten slightly smaller than Wyatt but with orange eyes and more of a brown tint to his gray fur suddenly fell out of a nearby bush, a black kitten who looked remarkably like the two black-with-white-spot cats from earlier having tackled him and now proceeding to bite his neck. He wriggled away just to leap back and tackle her this time, and she was just getting free to try to tackle him again when Lyn and Reneey caught them, laughing.

"Now, don't eat anything, Flesh-Eating Kitty," Reneey instructed as she put Marudashi in the house right after Lyn put in Chris. "Okay, now there's just -- Hell Cat! And Hell Kitty!"

Lyn frowned as Reneey caught them and put them in the house too. "Well, we're well on our way to being the crazy cat ladies down the street... as soon as I can find Leo..."

"... Yeah... you do that... since I don't know what he looks like or anything, I'm gonna go make sure Eris and Marudashi don't kill anybody, k?"

"Yeah, okay," Lyn said, crossing her arms and looking around. Leo was usually the one who was always right beside her whenever she looked for him, so it was odd that he wasn't anywhere around. As Reneey went back inside, Lyn went down the sidewalk, examining bushes.

"Leo?" she called with a frown, getting less certain she was going to find him the further away she went. Maybe she should just go back and hope he came? "Leo...? C'mon, Leo, where'd you go?"

The name "Leo" caught Light's ears and he frowned before tuning out whatever Ryuk was currently saying about apples and glancing around a corner. And sure enough, there was that girl from before, calling for somebody named Leo and rummaging around in shrubbery. After he got over the initial confusion, Light raised an eyebrow and became slightly suspicious. What were the odds of running into this same girl again?

"You again," he said with a pleasant smile as he came around the corner. For some stupid reason entirely his own, Ryuk chuckled as he followed invisibly.

Lyn looked up and resisted an urge to whack herself in the forehead. Naturally, she would run into the insane mass murderer; she did always have that kind of luck.

"Oh, you're the guy I punched before," she responded, grinning crookedly before looking back at the bushes. "You haven't seen an orange cat around anywhere, have you?"

"Leo?" Light asked with a faint laugh; at least that part made sense now. "No, but I've heard the name before -- you were talking to it in your sleep when I tripped over you."

"Yeah, he has this evil habit of acting as an alarm clock by knocking books off my shelf onto my bed," she said, shaking her head. "But he escaped outside and I can't figure out where he got to."

"Have you been looking for him since then?" Light asked confusedly.

"Oh, no! No, I just noticed he was missing a few minutes ago."

"You live near here?" Light continued to question. Of course, there weren't any hotels in the neighborhood, so she had to be staying somewhere nearby.

"Yeah," Lyn admitted cautiously, but decided he couldn't find anything wrong with that.  
"New to the area?"

"Um, yeah, didn't I say so earlier...?" Lyn asked with a polite smile, trying to remember just what she had said earlier so she could remember not to contradict it. "My friend Reneey and I just got here."

"Really? I haven't noticed any moving trucks."

Lyn had to fight to keep her eyes from narrowing as she recognized the perfectly calm but secretly suspicious tone. "No, you wouldn't have; our things were delivered late last night. We're from America, you see, so they didn't arrive immediately."

"Oh, I see... What did you say your name is again?"

"I didn't," Lyn said, trying to keep the coolness out of her voice. "But it's Lyn."

She only said her first name, Light thought, his suspicion growing. _Could she suspect me somehow? But no, she's from America... Maybe FBI?_

"How old are you? You don't look very old," Light said slowly, taking a couple of steps forward with the intent of staring down at her like he usually did at people he wanted to intimidate, but she was only two or three inches shorter and she frowned at him unflinchingly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm --"

Just then she was interrupted by an orange blur leaping from a shrub a few feet away. The big tortoiseshell tabby stood his ground on the sidewalk and hissed at the bush as if it had done him a great personal wrong.

"Leo!" Lyn said happily, dashing past Light and picking up the cat. "Where have you been!?"

Leo purred very loudly and curled in her arms like a baby as she scratched the back of his head. Light stared. Okay, so maybe Leo the cat was real. Was he overreacting to something simple? Of course, it was somewhat rude... and suspicious, come to think of it, to ask a random girl for her name and age like he was interrogating her... He would have to be more careful in the future...

And why the hell was Ryuk still laughing!?

"C'mon, let's take you home and make sure you didn't get any ticks from that little excursion."

Lyn's words brought Light back to reality. "Well, I'm glad you found him," he said, taking up the polite smile again.

"Thanks," Lyn said just as politely, though she really didn't know why because it wasn't like he had done anything. "Well, I'm gonna go home now."

"Goodbye, Lyn."

"Goodbye, Light."

Light tried to minimize the widening of his eyes as much as he could, and apparently she didn't notice, because she turned and began to walk away. She... had called him by his name?


End file.
